


Male Reader X Female Roy Burns

by CampGreen



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Horror, Literature, Multi, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-25 00:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13822563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampGreen/pseuds/CampGreen
Summary: Someone has to fill Jason's boots in her absence... Roy Burns is from New Line Cinema's Friday the 13th franchise.





	1. Pinehurst

From a few stories up, you longingly gaze upon the vast, breathtaking scenery of Camp Crystal Lake's remains, out the window of your patient room. Might as well be the bars of your jail cell, in your prison of Pinehurst Youth Development Center. One too many fights and now you're trapped in an insane asylum for kids. Just a few more months of tedious rehabilitation and you'll finally be out of this loony bin. Not to degrade mental illness, but you feel like a freak every time you walk through the squeaky clean halls of this clinical penitentiary, see people doped up on meds, bonafide madness, or both, and remember that you're one of these people, apparently. As you fetch a snack from the lounge, in comes a heartwarming sight to join you. Madi. Your one and only saving grace at this shithole. One tough, smoking hot chick in drab clothing deemed just another crazy thanks to her rebellious nature towards school and authority. Well, if she's a lunatic, she's your lunatic, and if you're a lunatic, you're hers. 

_"Boy, am I glad to see you,"_ Madi sighs, clearly coming off from a rough day, as you affably kiss her on the neck. _"Joseph's been such a prick lately, it's like he's on the rag."_ You cringe every time you hear the name of her tiresome boyfriend, a jock she's way too good for.

 _"I've got the best method for forgetting all about that,"_ you purr, the perverted look on your face saying everything as you shut the break room's door behind her.

 _"You're one lucky bastard I nabbed two of these from the orderlies yesterday,"_ she teases with a couple of still-packaged condoms slid in between her fingers.

Madi places one of the packets upon her tongue like a pill and starts passionately frenching you, friskily twisting it around both of your mouths to form a crude laundry machine. As your pants and underwear fall to your knees, you two lovebirds bite down on the wrapper together, tearing the little rubber tablet out of its plastic sheathe. You roll your eyes as she has trouble fitting the wettened thing over your spastic penis, not only annoyed by the condom's dull hug but patronized by her gesture, as if she's a smothering parent who insists on dressing her own child. She lays her back upon the floor and holds her legs up near her head, wordlessly begging you to plow her another hole. You waste no time unclogging her pussy with your dick's gland, satisfaction still overwhelming in spite of the rubber deadening the nerves coursing alongside the thick veins in your penis. You think of that typical smug look on Joseph's face and wickedly smile as you pound his girl, guilt in the negatives. 

Your dick spasms as it swells the condom up with a bukkake's worth of cock snot. You withdraw yourself to peel away the soggy Trojan, which is now basically a gross waterballoon, and toss it aside for a janitor to clean up once the two of you are long gone. She masks your still throbbing erection with another glove of latex, before turning over and burying her cheek into the carpet to aim her wanting cunt right at your snake's one eye. Feeling cheeky, you slyly and sneakily pop the condom right back off and dive in raw. She squeals at the feeling of your naked cock ripping into her insides, blissfully unaware that you're probably about to impregnate the poor girl. Right as another storm of nirvana pressurizes in your sack, you tauntingly dangle the second condom in front of her face. She tries to yell something like _**"WAIT!"**_ but her squeaking terror/pleasure muddies the first half, and the rest is interrupted by her entire lower body getting messily pumped with enough sperm to overpopulate the Solar System.

 _"Goddammit, (Y/N)!"_ she breathlessly barks after scrambling herself together in a puddle of sweat and cum. _"What if you just knocked me up?!"_

 _"Abortions are a thing for a reason,"_ you shrug as you pull your pants back up, whether it's a joke or not dependent upon your personal political views.

Just then, someone barges in. You both freeze like deer in headlights. Of all the people it could've been, it's Joseph.

 _"Madi?! (Y/N)?!"_ his shock skyrockets to ire in seconds.

 _"I-It's not what it looks like, Joseph, I swear!"_ Madi fearfully stumbles out.

 _"I don't want to hear it, slut! **YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD, (Y/N)!** "_ he snarls whilst rolling his sleeves up and marching toward you.

He takes a ferocious swing and you duck past it, returning the favor with a clock to the jaw. Good thing you have years of practice. He stumbles back with a busted lip, and charges in a blind rage, tackling you into a dining table that crashes to pieces upon impact. Madi makes a break for it to go get the staff, just as Joseph starts hammering your face, each punch charged with fiery fury. You scramble your fingertips around for something and ultimately find it among all the wreckage - a broken glass shard about the size of the pocketknife. You spear it into Joseph's neck and he howls in pain, skittering off as he tries prying the jagged chunk of crystal from his nape. 

Roles reversed, you nearly break your hand punching his face in while he's down, relenting only once he stops moving entirely. You slump against the wall, in a pool of blood and scattered debris, face and knuckles gory beyond description. You're not getting out of this place any time soon...


	2. Biker Gang

Orderlies and EMTs rush in and out of the lounge, wheeling Joseph away on a stretcher. After checking the poor boy's pulse, one of the paramedics tends to you, gingerly dabbing your beaten face with a warm rag.

 _"How do you feel, sweetie?"_ she asks like a doting mother, sweeping the black bangs out of her eyes so you get a full look at her angelic face.

_"Joseph is the one you should be worried about."_

_"I already checked up on him. He's out for the count. I'm more concerned with you, ...?"_

_"(Y/N)."_

_"And you can call me Ro, dear."_

You're seen back to your room and further treated by Ro. She essentially becomes your nurse, peeling your bloody clothes off item by item.

 _"What are you doing?"_ you curiously question.

_"You need a nice, warm shower to wash all this pain away."_

_"Oh. That does sound nice."_

_"There you go!"_

You're stripped completely nude and she helps you into the shower. Then she steps in herself, after quickly shedding her own ambulance uniform.

 _"Is this really necessary?"_ you ask over the hiss of water.

_"Of course! You could have a concussion, you might slip!"_

She runs her hands up your naked, wet body, sensually and thoroughly rubbing the soap into your skin. She sweeps her slippery palms and fingers over every centimeter of flesh there is akin to a massage, making you shiver in an uncomfortable delight. Your penis, of course, defiantly fattens up into a hard-on, but believe it or not she refrains from jerking it, keeping it professional all the way through until the head is twisted off. Your buckets of pre-cum are washed down the drain and once she dries you off, she tucks you to bed. 

_"Anything else I could do for you, honey?"_

_"No, ma'am. Thanks so much for your help, Ro. I wish the staff here treated me this well."_

_"It's the least I could do, dear."_

The door creaks open, revealing Madi and an attending orderly.

 _"(Y/N)! Thank God you're okay!"_ she gratefully exclaims as she rushes to your bedside.

 _"Thank Ro instead,"_ you insist, which seems to make the EMT's day as she quietly watches the couple of you.

_"This is all my fault! If I didn't date that meathead Joseph none if this would've ever happened!"_

_"C'mere, Madi."_

She moves in and you twist your tongue around in her mouth for a few seconds to comfort her.

The next day, you're granted a peaceful late evening stroll around the juvies's outside grounds in order to walk off your injuries. You were also granted another six months in your stay at Pinehurst for your little incident with Joseph, but you don't care. You've long accepted that you're never leaving this place. The walk is nice, at least. You can't remember the last time you got a real deep breath of fresh air. Unfortunately, neither Madi nor Ro could accompany you in your hike, Madi trapped in the millionth group therapy session and Ro sent to answer the call of another emergency. Some alone time is nice though. The peaceful twittering of the birds is tuned out by a loud trio of choppers coming from the nearby highway. You quickly dive into the bushes and watch in awe as three badass-looking biker chicks streak past, blowing wind through your hair. And then they turn back around. 

Uh oh.

You try retreating back to Pinehurst, something you'd never catch yourself doing otherwise, but the motorcyclists are almost twice your age, size, strength, speed, everything. They run you down and drag you back to their parked bikes, gagging your screams for help with one of their red sweaty bandanas.

 _"Now what the hell is a little creep doing stalking us from the woods?"_ one of the bikers asks as she flicks her switchblade out and holds it up to your throat just for some psychological torture. _"This ain't NASCAR, kid."_

You try to explain that you were just looking but interrogations don't really work when the person in question is gagged.

 _"Looks like he already has two black eyes,"_ another notices, referring the many bruises from your run-in with Joseph. _"You a scrapper, kid?"_ she asks, pulling your gag down a bit so you can speak.

_"Why do you think I'm in Pinehurst?"_

_"Oh, that's so cute,"_ the third and final one taunts. _"So much toughness to crush fuck by fuck. Sooner we start the sooner we finish. Get his pants off."_

They readjust your gag and start violently undressing you, exposing your thighs to the elements.

 _"You aren't hard already?"_ one of them asks as they yank your flaccid cock out of your underwear fly. _"Three sexy biker bitches have you gagged and manhandled in the grass and you don't even get a chub? I think we're dealing with a fairy, girls."_

_"Converting is always fun."_

You're turned over your belly and atop a biker laying on her back so your penis slots into her mouth. As your cock is swallowed by one punk, another drags you up by the hair and stuffs your face into her cleavage after loosening her prized leather jacket. The last one takes two doughy handfuls of your buttcheeks, smushing them together as she combs your taint with her tongue. You're smothered by three sadistic crooks from every angle, but the hot steamy action comes to a screeching halt with a single visceral _**CHLKT!**_ striking above all the aberrant chuckles, gratified moans, and wet smacks. The biker you were forced to motorboat not five seconds ago has had her head clipped clean from her shoulders like a pair of scissors. 


	3. Copycat Killer

You and the rest of the gang ogle in a stunned horror as her head tumbles to the ground, followed by her corpse, revealing the silhouette behind her. A shapely, athletic woman, in a tied up denim work shirt with sleeves rolled up to show off much of her lean body. Blue jeans tightly squeeze her waist and muddy work boots firmly hug her feet. She's armed with a pair of blood-stained gardening shears, but the thing that really sends chills down your spine is her headwear. A white hockey mask, accented with blue chevrons. J-Jason Voorhees?! Impossible! She was blown to pieces years ago! You heard about it all over the news! Both cyclists reach for the cheap pistols in the waistbands of their jeans. Jason snaps her shears in half, splitting her weapon into two gnarly knives to dual-wield. 

She strikes them each like helicopter blades, one slicing off a biker's fingerless-gloved hand at the wrist right before she could pull the trigger, bounding her to succumb to all the blood gushing from her stump in seconds. The other blade finds its way into the final girl's neck, digging around her jugular with sharp metal. Three leather-wrapped corpses encircle you like a perimeter. The last woman standing reconnects her blades and swings her weapon up at you. You roll out of the way, spring to your feet, and start sprinting back to Pinehurst. You look back just once and see Jason, booking it just as fast as you. You cast the gag off your face and start screaming at the top of your lungs for help. Right as you storm in through Pinehurst's back exit, a pretty face burns through the figurative darkness of the situation and the literal darkness of Pinehurst nearing night. Madi!

 _"MADI! MADI!"_ you plead as you scurry towards her.

_"(Y/N)?"_

You seize her by the shoulders. _"Madi, you have to listen to me! Jason Voorhees is back! I just watched her butcher a biker gang!"_

_"...Jason Voorhees? No...that's not-"_

A bolt-cutter-sized pair of pruners skewer Madi through the stomach from behind, making her yelp in a frostbitten agony. Both you and Madi's eyes and mouths stretch agape as you stare at one another in a shock. Jason then slowly pries the scissors wide, opening a horrendously massive gash across her abdomen. Guts spill out of the pit and her corpse slides off the blades, hitting the ground with a moist thump. You cover your mouth in panic, frozen by the sight of your girlfriend's mangled carcass. Jason snaps her shears back open to flick blood off in all directions, including all over you. At your breaking point, you scream and dash in the opposite direction. She hurtles for you with a lightning sprint and tackles you into a medical cart. She grabs you by the collar and slams you up against the cart's roof, sweeping it clean so there's plenty of room to use as a chair. 

With the 130 pound brute sat upon your lap, Jason lifts her mask just a bit to expose her lips before pinning your wrists to the wall and sucking on the skin right below your ear, immediately crippling you with an indulgence you've never felt before. She lets go of one of your joints to snatch a handful of your underwear and tear them right off your legs with a bone-rattling rip, reducing them to tatters she precedes to toss aside. She then pulls her pants down a bit to exposed her trimmed crotch, plunging three of her fingers in between her ample, glimmering vaginal lips to spill out several thin, sugary pints of female ejaculant out onto your dick. She crams those very same fingers deep into your mouth, forcing you to subside off the nectar sopping off her nails. Jason yanks her hand out, allowing you nothing more than a feeble cough, plants her palms on your knees, and starts flapping her genitals up and down on yours.

You're again gagged, but not conventionally. Your mouth simply can't call for help since it's so busy sputtering out shudders and gasps of tranquility. Your head and back grind up against the plaster wall as your face twists into an Ahegao, the interior of her honeypot tuning the veins in your dick like an expert musician would his instrument. Your pleasure nears a mind-rending pinnacle, so you desperately clamber your hands around just for something to hold onto, which happens to be her mask. A volcanic eruption of thick, sudsy spum overflows between Jason's buttcrack like a coursing river and off the edge of the cart, puddling the tile floor with foamy residue similar to that of a soda geyser's. The flashes of passion that struck your body for each of the orgasm's seven seconds jerk your wrists so you accidentally rip Jason's mask aside. It's...

_Ro?!_

What's this Scooby Doo shit?!

 _"W-W-What the hell?!"_ you whisper-yell out, everything, especially your voice, weak from the life-changing cumshot you just barely survived. _"Why were you impersonating Jason all this time, Ro?!"_

Your former nurse clutches you by the neck with her big meaty hands, pressing your throat up against the wall. _"...Joseph was my **SON** , (Y/N)! And you took him from me! He died on that stretcher, from bloodloss. It was only fair you took his place."_

 _"...what?"_ you rasp out. _"...I-I killed Joseph?"_

_"Baby, you surpassed him. He was weak, you were stronger. You even stole his lover, that diseased little cunt. You were the better boy. You will be the better son."_

You flash back to the aftermath of your blood sport with Joseph. Ro checked his pulse before moving onto you. ( _"Joseph is the one you should be worried about." "I already checked up on him. **He's out for the count.** "_) Though you assumed the opposite at the time, now you understand she felt nothing. That was the second her mind snapped, and she clung onto the first thing she saw - her own son's manslaughterer. 

_"Y-You're insane! You raised that boy for, what, 17 years, and you're just tossing that all aside like trash?!"_

_"I can raise you for another 17 years. Let me make up for my failure... please..."_

_"You're the one who belongs in an asylum, not me!"_

_"That's no way to talk to your mother, young man!"_

_"You're NOT my m-!"_

Her choke tightens till your face goes as blue as her attire.

_"You're being silly. I think you need a nap, sweetie. Don't worry."_

The last words you hear before you're strangled into unconsciousness is a distant, echoing, haunting whisper. 

_**"Mommy will make everything better."** _   



End file.
